Severus Snape’s Private Journal
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: [ONESHOT]Diary written by Severus Snape, set between August 1981 and October 1981. Rated T as there are mild sexual references.


**Author's notes:** This is the winning entery for a writing contest at CoSforums. I realise this isn't edited, and there a few spelling, punctuation and grammatical errors. Feel free to leave feedback of any kind, thanks.

**Severus Snape's Private Journal.**

Date- 5th August 1981.

Dear Diary,

The plan is coming along perfectly! I suggested to old slit nose that I apply to teach at Hogwarts, he thinks it is so I can spy on Dumbledore. I know differently. I applied to Hogwarts, originally wanting the defence against the dark arts post, but Dumbledore felt I was better suited to potions. This really makes no difference to the over all plan though, as I am now in a prime position to play them off against each other. Things are shaping up to be an interesting few months, snake face's goal is getting closer, and I am now a professional 'Potions Master'. It has quite a ring to it, doesn't it? 'Potions Master'.

Nevertheless, it is going to be hard fooling a batty, but ever knowing headmaster and a murderous psychopath.

I wonder which will cotton on first? I will laugh my socks off when Dumbledore and Voldemort discover I was playing them both to my own ends.

On a side note, those Black sisters don't give up do they? Despite both women being married, after every death eater meetings they are propositioning me. Narcissa is a clingy little thing; always telling me she wishes Lucius was strong like I am. Whilst her sister is a wild one. Just this afternoon Bellatrix informed me she could show me things in the bedroom that would make my hair curl!

Sevy

Date- 21st August 1981.

Dear Diary,

Snake face is delighted with the information I have been giving him. I let him know Dumbledore has his own group of followers, and pointed out the weak links in the group. One of who was notably Peter Pettigrew, it seems Potter's dumb sycophant is not as stupid as I though at school. Voldemort is off persuading Pettigrew round to his way of thinking as I write.

Dumbledore on the other hand is proving a harder problem. Who would have thought a stamp collecting old fool like him would be so perceptive. He wanted a detailed list of all of Voldemort's followers; I gave him what he was after. After all, who wants a few dozen angry death eaters after my blood once the plan is completed?

Sevy

Date- 6th September 1981.

Dear Diary,

I have started at Hogwarts, and things could not be easier. Dumbledore, the trusting old goat thinks I have joined the 'good side'. He is quite content with weekly accounts of made up death eater meetings and make believe murder plots. Voldemort too is swallowing it hook line and sinker, I told him Dumbledore is more interested in knitting patterns to care much about what I am up to.

Both seem to believe that I am their most trusted follower, little do they suspect!

If I play this right, I could get what I am after sooner than I thought.

On a side note, Lucius Malfoy is driving me up the wall. If he tells me one more time that my hair looks like a greasy ball of slim, I swear I will knock his block off. "You know Sev, women really are attracted to a clean, manicured look," he informed me this afternoon. Little did he know that five minutes later his 'devoted' wife was begging me to run away with her. Well he will be laughing on the other side of his face when my plan is completed. Then we will see who has the best hair!

Sevy

Date- 24th September 1981.

Dear Diary,

Well things are getting a little trickier! This morning I almost put raspberry jam on Voldemort's toast. What next? Offering a mug of warm blood to Dumbledore for his afternoon tea?

I have to keep reminding myself what I am doing this for. Just a few more weeks and all this will be over.

Once I have eliminated 'Lord mouldy-mort' and the bumbling old fool, all the power will be mine!

I cannot wait! I think the second thing I will do with my new found power is to have those amorous Black sisters incarcerated in Azkaban for the foreseeable future. However, on a happier note the plan is in full swing. Dumbledore now knows what Voldemort intends to do with the information from the prophesy, and is formulating a plan to stop him. Whilst Voldemort is prepared for an attack and plans to 'deal with' Dumbledore. Not long now and they will have finished each other off, leaving me free to start the next step of my plan. I wonder what I will look like with perfect non-greasy hair?

Sevy

Date- 24th October 1981

Voldemort's plan seems to be coming to fruition and he will be making his final play to gain will domination. Dumbledore is aware of this and has his own plan in place. If everything goes, accordingly, they will end up killing each other and I will be left in a position of power. Not long now and I will be Severus Snape, 'the non-greasy haired man'! Then to deal with those Black sisters and Malfoy! Narcissa thought it was apropriate to reveal to me what was under her death eater robes today, whilst Bellatrix showed me a whip and commented, "It has other uses besides muggle tourcher." I dare to think what they will be like after the plan is complete. Malfoy meanwhile continues to taunt me and calling me a slimy grease ball. He will be sorry!

Sevy

Date- 1st November 1981

It's over! All over! The plan failed! Today was meant to be the happiest day of my life. Today I along with the wizarding world were meant to be both celebrating and mourning. Today was the day both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort were meant to have died. Locked in a battle with each other, they were meant to fight to the death, leaving me free to finish my plan. Instead, something terrible happened and only Voldemort died, whilst Dumbledore lives on and seems more powerful than ever. To add to the disappointment Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's involvement with Voldemort has gone unnoticed, and Bellatrix is nowhere to be found. I am still greasy haired, and will have to endure Malfoy's taunting along with the armours advances of his wife and sister-in-law.

I was meant to be hailed as the man who helped the dearly departed Dumbledore rid the world of Voldemort. Placed in a position of uttermost respect and powers, recommended to take the position of Minister of Magic.

From there the master plan was straight forwards; formulate and approve a potion to permanently stop greasy hair.

Instead, I am left with nothing, and I still have greasy hair. I blame one person, and that person will pay dearly.

Myself and my never to be non-greasy hair vow revenge on HARRY POTTER! HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HAS DONE TO ME!

Sevy


End file.
